


Trespassing

by NewGuy



Series: Title to be added [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Illusions, Magic, Magic-Users, Multiple Dimensions, Seraphim, Short Story, Trespassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGuy/pseuds/NewGuy
Summary: Delarin, a young illusionist, trespasses into another dimension, curious about the people there.Tenshi, a young seraphim, is completely thrown off balance when a strange human child shows up in his room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to icelandicc for helping me with this story and other stories. They were instrumental in helping me develop both these characters and this universe. 
> 
> Also special thanks to Talon, for encouraging me to write more and to continue to develop Tenshi as a character.

He listened to the lecture stoically, nodding every now and then to show them he was paying attention. He knew what it was about, and why they were giving it to him, of course. And he knew they had good reasons.

But that did not mean he had to like it.

He'd gotten in trouble for trying to sneak through the gateway--again. He wanted to know what other dimensions were like, but technically you weren't supposed to go through without the Council's permission. People did anyways, of course, that wasn't what his parents were upset about. They were upset because he’d tried it so young. After all, they said, he was only 110. It wasn't safe, and he should've thought it through that way before trying. He had, though, thought it through, that was. As far he could see, he would've been quite safe. Even as young as he was, his artifact had already manifested, even though most people's didn't until they were at least 150. He could've defended himself. If they'd let him through.

As if sensing that he had stopped paying attention, his mother reached out and touched his shoulder.

“Tenshi. You shouldn't have done what you did.”

He flushed, embarrassed. “Sorry….I won't do it again, not ‘till I'm older,” he promised.

She nodded, and his dad said, “You realize, though, that you're still in trouble?” He nodded.

His mother probably would have forgotten, or pretended to at least, now that he had apologized and promised not to do it again, but his father was one to stick to his word, even if he would rather not. His father nodded back at him, smiling a little, pleased that he seemed to understand and be okay with it.

He smiled back and went upstairs to his room. His punishments usually weren't that bad; he got in trouble mostly for trying to learn things he shouldn't yet, and once he promised not to, his parents knew he wouldn't. The worst he got was a week away from school, when he'd snuck into the university to talk to the new professor there, who hadn’t seemed to realize he was lecturing a child.

He wondered how long he'd be in trouble this time; they hadn't actually mentioned a time frame when they'd been lecturing him, after all. He frowned, pausing in the stairwell. They hadn't seemed that upset with him, so maybe it wouldn't be very long, but on the other hand…. He shrugged, laughing, then ran the rest of the way up the stairs. He ran down to his room, opened the door... And stopped abruptly.

There was a kid in there. Not one of his friends, or anybody he knew, but an actual kid. He looked human!

He stood in the doorway, staring. The kid, frozen halfway through climbing in the window, stared back. He looked strange to Tenshi, with his dark eyes and hair. All the Seraphim had light hair and eyes, regardless of their skin tone, but this kid's eyes were a deep, dark blue. His hair, almost perfectly black, fell in his face.

After a while, Tenshi realized he'd been staring, and flushed again, looking away. The kid, seeming to realize that he wasn't going to do anything, climbed the rest of the way in the window, watching.

For the first time in his life, Tenshi didn't have any idea what to do. There was always something, he felt, a polite solution or way of solving a problem. But if there was one for this situation, he didn't know what it was. From what he'd been told, and recently learned for himself first-hand, this situation shouldn't even be happening. The gate was too well guarded, how had he gotten in? There was no other way in, he was sure of it, if there was, the Council would've known about it, and so would everyone else.

“Are you lost?” He asked, finally.

The kid stared at him, startled, then shook his head. “No. Who’re you?”

He hesitated uncertainly, not sure if he should be talking to him instead of telling an adult, then said, “Tenshi. Who're you?”

The boy grinned, as if at a joke, brushing the hair out of his eyes, “Delarin.”

“How'd you get in?” He asked after a moment. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know; it didn't make any sense, and that bothered him.

Delarin turned away from the window, sticking his hands in his pockets, “Magic.” He smiled again, looking proud of himself.

Tenshi stared again. “You can do magic??!” He knew some Seraphim could do a little magic, of course, depending on their artifact, but that didn't seem to be what he was talking about. And he acted like it was no big deal!

He nodded, his calm demeanor giving way to excitement, “Yeah! Want to see??”

He grinned, “Yes!!” Hurriedly, he went and closed the door to his room, so his parents wouldn't find out. If they did, he felt he'd be in trouble for sure. That finished, he turned back to Delarin again. “What are you going to do?”

He paused, looking thoughtful, then grinned again. “Okay, watch this!” Holding up two fingers, he started to draw in the air.

Tenshi stared, open-mouthed. Wherever he drew, light showed up, in thick or thin strokes, like he was painting. He'd never seen anything like it.

He frowned in concentration as he drew, his hair falling into his face again. He ignored it, still drawing.

Tenshi closed his mouth, but still stared, eyes wide. The design was almost perfectly symmetrical, radiating away from a center point like a circle. Watching him draw, he felt himself starting to relax. It was almost mesmerizing.

Delarin seemed not to see Tenshi anymore, only the drawing in front of him, almost finished. Frowning harder, he finished the last section, and added a dot in the middle. Finally he stopped, his hand still raised in the air, his fingers in the center of pattern.

The pattern grew brighter, filling Tenshi's vision. Delarin’s eyes stared into his through the pattern, deep and dark. _So . . . beautiful_ , he thought.

Delarin frowned harder, determined. The pattern grew even brighter. Tenshi felt almost completely relaxed.

_I can't believe it . . . It worked!_

Tenshi started, or would have, if he could have moved at all. That was not his thought. Instead, he was frozen.

_You can hear me!_ Delarin's face was still locked in concentration, but the thought seemed excited.

Tenshi began to feel nervous, thinking, _yes...what are you…_? He still could not move.

The door banged open, and they both jumped, turning to look. The pattern shattered, scattering into a million fragments before fading away. He felt relieved at being able to move again.

Before anything else could happen, Delarin dashed across the room, rolling, nearly falling back out the window. Tenshi's mother, who had opened the door, rushed over to him.

Crushing him in a hug, she brushed the hair away from his face, watching intently, feeling for a fever, checking to see if he was alright.

“Tenshi, what happened? Tenshi! Tenshi, are you alright?? Tenshi?”

Tenshi didn't pay attention to her increasingly worried questions; he couldn't. Eyes still wide, he stared at the window, occasional thoughts that were not his flashing through his mind. Vague memories, laughter, a woman's face. And those words, clear as day, it worked!

 


End file.
